Princess Snake
Princess Snake (蛇姫) is a deity-like being that lives on Snake Way, living in a palace and being tended by her servants. She has orange hair, red eyes, blue skin, and wears green lipstick. Her true form however is that of an enormous snake that lures its prey into a false sense of security before devouring them. Personality Princess Snake has a predatory nature that could mistaken for a fem-fatale, but her true form proves otherwise. She speaks in a raspy masculine voice makes her seem very creepy. Additionally, she tends to be fond of making innuendos and double-entendres. She also takes pride in being an able hunter. Despite her true nature, she has a positive trait of being hospitable. Biography Background Princess Snake lives on Snake Way and preys upon unsuspecting creatures that foolish enough to be trapped by her. A Wayward Visitor One day, Princess Snake was alerted by one of her servants via CODEC that she had a visitor. The visitor was Son Goku, who was on his way to see King Kai. After getting a better look at him, she was very taken by Goku's appearance and introduced herself to him (while taking pride in her hand-made fur boa). Goku wasn't sure that she was King Kai, but Princess Snake's sarcastic comment made it clear his suspicions were correct. She then invites Goku to dinner in a hospitable fashion, all the while making double-entendres in their conversation. She comments that the food prepared were all taken down by her, impressing Goku. After making another innuendo, she tells Goku to get in her hot tub. While Goku was bathing, she sneaked up on him in a cardboard box, but Goku was alerted to her and she had to retreat. After Goku thanked her for her hospitality, Goku prepared to leave, but Princess Snake told him he had to pass "a test of endurance." After making one more innuendo, she revealed her true giant snake form and began chasing Goku while grunting all the way. After dodging a Total Supplication Blast, Goku lead Princess Snake through a maze where he managed to loose her. Unfortunately for Princess Snake, she became tangled in a knot and could not free herself. With a desperate, death-like cry and her servants frantically calling to her, Princess Snake's "game" was over. An Apology Meal Sometime later, Goku returns to Princess Snake's Palace on his way back from King Kai's Planet. Princess Snake treated him to a meal as an apology after trying to eat him earlier. She then reminded him of the Saiyan threat approaching Earth, which Goku apparently mentioned to her in a previous unseen conversation. Goku immediately left and rushed off to continue his journey. Trivia * Princess Snake's guest voice actor is LordQuadros, who has abridged the Metal Gear video game franchise. Princess Snake's voice and mannerisms are based off the protagonist, Solid Snake. * During the 10 year anniversary stream, creators of DBZA confirmed that the girlfriend Zarbon needed to call was Princess Snakehttp://teamfourstar.wikia.com/wiki/Zarbon, although the two being in a relationship was never seen in the series proper. Ironically, in contrast to Princess Snake being a beautiful woman with a deep masculine voice, Zarbon is a feminine male with a deep male voice. References Category:DBZA Characters Category:Females Category:Gods Category:Former Villains Category:Universe 7 Residents